Agathas Adventures
by Darkshot
Summary: A Legendaries account of Agatha from Elite 4's adventures
1. Default Chapter

Legendaries Log Of Extraordinary Trainers: Mewtwo's Account Of Agathas Adventures.

This is the first part of a series of trainer fics I am in the works of right now.

Several include Lances Legends and Reds Journey. It features generations, which are ways of keeping age in track. Agathas Adventures starts in generation 2 when she is just starting her journey. 20 years pass between each generation so in generation 3 Agatha would be 30/ generation 4 50 etc.

This is the first one I'm writing but once I get up to about chapter 5 I will probably start working on Lances or Reds.

Also during the legendaries parts it takes place when all 3 continents are discovered and all legendaries exist. For the first few generations expect only Red/Blue pokemon but slowly more will get in in later generations.

If you have any questions ask in the form of a review and I will answer it next chapter or the chapter after that if I haven't been on for a while. Anyways on to the fic!

Generation 1

Chapter 1- A Legendary Quest

Mew flew through the woods examining the lush flora and woods surrounding him as he went. It was a wonderful day out and you could hear many pokemon if you passed through here. The Pidgeys were chirping, the Rattata scampered through the grass and you could hear a variation of bug pokemon clicking and climbing. Mew was bored and looking for someone to talk to. Since he couldn't sense any other legendaries in the immediate area so he flew off to find one. He sensed Ho-oh on a giant oak tree near Pallet town and sat down beside him.

" Hiya Ho-oh!" Mew chirped brightly. "What'cha doing?"

"Why hello there Mew I'm just watching the humans."

"Why?" Mew asked, genuinely confused. "They're boring, they act alike and they have no special powers or significance in this world whatsoever!"

"I wouldn't say that." Ho-oh argued, "Although many are dull and boring some are truly extraordinary. In fact, in case you haven't noticed, most of us legendaries just pass the years by watching trainers we feel are special exploring the world. It is quite interesting."

Mew was in doubt. How could it be interesting Ho-oh? We've SEEN everything there is to see ten times over. We've DONE everything they've done and we definitely know everything they will know for the next millennia! And after watching one trainer go on his journey you've seen them all." Mew said exasperated.

Ho-oh just smirked all-knowingly. " Well why don't you visit the other legends. They'll gladly tell you about that certain special trainer they've been watching. Maybe then you'll understand the interest of trainers."

"Fine…" Mew said defeated. "I guess I'll ask Mewtwo (AN I like to think as Mewtwo being the original and Mew being a completely different pokemon)

… Just to prove you wrong of course!"

Ho-oh faintly chuckled "Of course."

And with that Mew set off for Unknown Dungeon, kind of excited about hearing stories, and kind of afraid that he'd be bored to tears. He found Mewtwo in the lowest level training.

"Hey Mewtwo you mind showing me a trainers journeys? I need to prove Ho-oh wrong plus I'm really bored."

Mewtwo agreed. "Okay then Mew let me tell you about an amazing trainer and her journeys." "HER!" Mew asked incredulously. "Yes." Mewtwo said slightly ticked off by Mew interrupting him. "Anyways it started around 60 years ago in the town of Pallet. Just let me tap into your mind and I can give you complete access to how it looked. Here's how the whole story started." And a vivid picture appeared in Mews head

So then what do ya think. I am open to suggestions about what pokemon she catches and who she meets.Except for her starter I already have decided who that will be. Anyways R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Legendaries Log Of Extraordinary Trainers: Mewtwo's Account Of Agathas Adventures.

Ok sorry if I haven't updated in a while (possibly over a year) but I've been busy with my other stories and stuff. Anyways I've had a change of heart and decided that this will be the only one featuring the legendaries telling the stories.

Man it's going to be hard to make them not just a knock-off of of Ash's/Reds adventure but with new pokemon but I'll do my very best to make them each unigue in it's own way.

Chapter 2- A Standard Beginning

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Agatha arose with a start after her Clefairy alarm clock went off. She hid her head under her pillow to shut out the noise. Nope still coming through. Damn. She sat up and looked at it. 7:00AM.

Meh she still had 2 hours before going down to Professor Oaks lab.(By the way this is the actual Prof. Oaks father) She quickly got up and got changed. She didn't dare take a shower or she would be late for the meeting. She took **very** long in the shower. She walked down the stairs to her kitchen seeing her moms bright shining face. She had no idea how her mom could be up so early.

"What do you want to eat dear?" Her mother asked

Agatha replied " How about some eggs and toast?"

"Sure thing Aggie" Her mother replied happily.

"Pleasee don't call me that it's embarrassing!" Agatha moaned falling onto the couch and flipping on the T.V. There was a news coverage on a recent hold-up at a Pokecentre. Agatha turned it up as the newscaster finished "It appears to be the work of three individuals wearing skintight outfits each with an R as an emblem on the front. She then flipped it off as her mother set out breakfast. She ate quickly noticing the time. 8:30. Sure the Professors house was only a five minute walk away but she wanted to be early so she could get a good pokemon. She grabbed her bag, and her cell phone then left from the lab yelling "Bye mom!"

She reached Oaks house with few people there standing in a line. There was her, at the back, the Professors son, at the front, and a few other people in between. However there were around 20 Pokeballs on a large silver stand in front of them. The professor was there as well giving his son a pokeball which he threw on the ground, a look of excitement in his eyes. The pokemon stood on four legs and had brown fur and a white mane. "Eevee!" It shouted in excitement as the son and his pokemon ran back into the lab. The people ahead of her chose fairly quickly with one exception. A young boy named Blaine, saying he was from Cinnibar Island demanded a highly trained pokemon but after much fuss got a Growlithe and took off in a helicopter. Finally it was her turn. There were three that tickled her fancy. First was a mass of vines with a pair of eyes and red shoes. It was called Tangela. Second was a Spherical purple pokemon with a gas following behind it called Ghastly. And lastly there was a yellow creature that looked like a mix of a rat and a rabbit with a thunderbolt as a tail named Pikachu.

She looked at each of them wondering which she liked best. She finally stopped and said. "I have made my choice. I choose you

End of Chapter

Man do I love cliffhangers. Anyways a cookie goes to the person who can decide which pokemon she'll choose. Will it be the shy Tangela, the Mischievous Ghastly or the energetic Pikachu.

Once again R+R


End file.
